


Solo cinco minutos más

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Code Geass
Genre: BL, Caballeros de Round, Gino Weinberg - Freeform, Gino x Suzaku, M/M, Nunnally Vi Britania, Oneshot, Post Cero Requiem, Yaoifanfic, Zero - Freeform, code geass - Freeform, suzaku kururugi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Gino Weinberg visita la tumba vacía de Suzaku, mientras los recuerdos le invaden la realidad es más cruel de lo que espera ante el deseo inmaculado de revivir a un hombre muerto.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Gino Weinberg
Kudos: 1





	Solo cinco minutos más

Gino Weinberg miro la tumba hecha un desastre por el vandalismo de la ciudad, a pesar de vivir la dicha de la paz, aun el recuerdo amargo se mantenía vigente en la mente y corazones de la gente.

Agachándose frente a la lápida saco de su bolsillo el pañuelo blanco y trato de despintar el _"cobarde_ _traidor"_ que estaba escrito, sin embargo la pintura ya seca no se lavó.

Tallo con un poco más de fuerza, no obstante era caso perdido, largando un poco de aire, miro el nombre escrito en la lápida, delineando con sus ojos cada letra grabada en el mármol una sonrisa se surco en sus labios, no era la típica sonrisa galante que solía regalarle a las chicas, y hasta a algunos chicos que le parecieron de lo más lindo _molestar_ , tampoco era aquella sonrisa vivaz llena de júbilo que le caracterizaba, siendo alguien con demasiada energía para derrochar por donde quiera que fuese al ser simplemente un adolescente en _los mejores años de su vida_ a pesar de ser un caballero de round.

Su sonrisa era suave, alargada, ni tan grande pero tampoco mezquina, su mirada se había suavizado, y la luz de su mirada se opacó.

_"Kururugi Suzaku"_

Leyó en su mente y sin querer recordó la primera vez que se conocieron los dos. Weinberg creyó que al fin podría dejar de ser tratado como el novato del grupo al ver que había llegado carne fresca. Por ello no dudo de sacar provecho del hecho de hallarse él y Anya en el recinto de la orden para enseñarle al nuevo el lugar.

La presentación fue breve. A pesar de su apariencia juvenil y complexión delgada y pequeña, la mirada de Kururugi parecía distante por no decir fría.

Los pensamientos que tuvo Weinberg alguna vez sobre tener un compinche al fin se esfumaron ante el mutismo del chico de cabello rizado y ojos jade cuando se presentó ante él en dos simples palabras.

A pesar de ello, intento una vez más acercarse al chico, _"Tal vez es alguien tímido",_ llego a pensar, sin embargo cuando su mano quedo en el aire, y Kururugi escrutinio el simple acto de estrecharse las manos supo que tal vez había errado por completo.

Weinberg reconocía que el recinto de los caballeros de round no era un parque de juegos, era un trabajo importante, y lo sabía con cada gota de su sudor al haber trabajado duro para llegar a su posición, no por nada portaba el título de caballero número III.

Sin embargo cuando pensó en desistir, su mano se vio apretada contra la de Kururugi, su agarre no fue tan fuerte como para querer lastimarlo, fue firme y en cierto modo demasiado corto para su gusto, siendo que cuando le soltó, el nipón simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de seguir su camino guiado por Bismark quien le había traído. Weinberg miro en silencio hacia donde ambas siluetas se perdieron tras girar hacia el pasillo de la izquierda.

En sus labios una ancha sonrisa se estampo al darse cuenta que aún tenía una oportunidad de por fin tener un compinche dentro de la orden, después de todo lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo, era Anya.

Quien en su forma de desprovista de emoción había declarado que Mordred y Tristan no hacían un mal trabajo juntos.

Suzaku Kururugi era un enigma para él. Lo comprendió ante sus incongruentes actos con el pasar del tiempo.

Entre ellos estaba el hecho de no querer socializar más de lo debido. Una pequeña reverencia, junto a un saludo no tan necesario que solía dejar olvidado para otorgar sus respetos a sus superiores o compañeros de trabajo era lo más que podían recibir de él.

Suzaku solía siempre encontrarse solo, la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no estaba en el campo de batalla se encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento, usando un viejo florete mientras hacía movimientos extraños para estar practicando esgrima. Luego sabría por parte del chico, que en realidad practicaba Kendo.

Cuando lo supo, le atrajo a él cuando al aferrar su mano y le llevo adentro para que le mostrara el arte del deporte japonés.

También solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo uno que otro libro o tomando un par para leer a solas en su dormitorio.

Y por último; las instalaciones donde se encontraba Lancelot por petición de Asplund para mejorar el sistema del Knightmare.

Fue solo una vez que Gino Weinberg subió en Lancelot, observando el increíble sistema que se hallaba dentro de la majestuosa máquina.

Lloyd había sonreído tras mirarle risueño cuando le pidió que se moviera.

Gino asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, preparado para hacerlo se vio con el problema de ver como la enorme maquina no se movía por más que se lo ordenara.

Una y otra vez movió la palanca, sin embargo no pasó nada.

Fue tan extraño ver aquella discordante visión siendo que ya había observado a Lancelot en acción en el campo de batalla, como un _as_ de luz, la velocidad del Knightmare superaba cuando quería hacerlo la del propio Tristán y aunque no era tan resistente como el Mordred de Anya, daba una buena batalla hasta el final.

En su momento, llego a creer que la velocidad y aguante del robot era cosa de un sistema fácil de ejecutar para el piloto, sin embargo al ver su fallido intento numero quince decidió desistir y tuvo que reconocer las habilidades del piloto aún más de lo que ya hacía, lo cual le instaron a dejarle montar al Tristán poco después de la fallida prueba.

Suzaku nunca había operado un Knightmare de ese tipo. Era, en realidad la primera vez que veía uno de tal magnitud, así que el primer intento no fue el mejor, en realidad, ya estando en el aire, observo como iba yendo en picada hacia el mediterráneo. No obstante cuando apenas iba a toca el agua, el Tristán se levantó erguido y sobrevoló en el aire.

_"Sí que me diste un buen susto"_

Declaro Gino cuando Suzaku bajo y sin darse cuenta su mano se dirigió a su espalda para palmearla.

Ese fue sin querer más del contacto físico que habían tenido después de que sus manos se rozaron cuando le entrego el libro de la repisa más alta, al ver que no lo alcanzaba y la escalera no se encontraba cerca.

Suzaku pudo haberse apartado en el instante o haber reprendido a Gino, sin embargo no fue así, su rostro goteaba de sudor, y su respiración se encontraba agitada, entonces Cecile y Lloyd llegaron a él, y los ojos de Asplund brillaron ante la nueva idea que le había surgido ante la prueba.

Un complemento para Lancelot; _alas._

Dentro de los contradictorios actos de Kururugi se encontraba el hecho de verle a veces en las noches en el jardín, ante la luz brillante de la luna su rostro parecía adquirir nuevas tonalidades, mientras empezaba a dar un paseo, a veces solo caminaba un poco para recostarse entre el pasto y sentir la frescura de las flores.

En otra ocasión, mientras se llevaba a cabo una junta en el salón principal, yendo de regreso con Nonette quienes trataban de ignorar la sarta de estupideces que soltaba la afilada lengua de Luciano. Por unos segundos cuando desvió la vista hacia los dormitorios pudo jurar que vio a Suzaku entre las baldosas tratando de alcanzar algo.

Sin embargo la voz de Nonette le regreso al presente y cuando volvió la mirada no había nadie allá arriba, es más Suzaku ya se encontraba en su lugar correspondiente en la mesa redonda con aquella expresión seria y falta de vida.

Luego, cuando le descubrió con el pequeño felino en brazos, todo pareció tener conexión, sus salidas de noche, aún más porque esa vez lo había visto en el techo.

Gino se acercó a él, Suzaku quiso retroceder, y sin querer el movimiento alerto al felino gris con negro, quien mordió sin recato alguno su dedo.

Un alarido salió a flote, y por unos segundos Weinberg lo vio, aquello que se encontraba detrás de la máscara que solía usar Suzaku frente a los demás, al chico de 17 años que le gustaría conocer, que quería conocer, _deseaba conocer._ Y sin querer su mano se extendió pasándose por arriba de sus hombros para acercar al muchacho mientras reía.

Kururugi no lo aparto, en su lugar lo miro estático, sin saber porque se reía tanto el chico de cabellera rubia, si, su gato Arthur lo había mordido y claro estaba que había motivo de burla por parte del noble Weinberg ante el acto, sin embargo no espero aquella risa tan resuelta y vivaz que le contagio, formando en sus labios una sonrisa suave.

Otro aspecto peculiar de Suzaku fue la petición que siempre hacia en el campo de batalla a la hora cruzarse con el enemigo y antes de empezar a luchar.

Usando la línea abierta, recitaba, y en su voz se hallaba algo más que solo palabras que cualquiera pudiera prescindir como la muestra de soberbia o huecas ante la poca o nula credibilidad de un soldado de Britannia, aun mas de un soldado nipón siendo el perro faldero de la gran Britania.

_"Por favor cesen el fuego y ríndanse, si lo hacen nadie tendrá que salir herido y..."_

Sus palabras morían en los oídos sordos antes de poder terminar y al recibir el primer disparo en una de sus alas.

Y como de costumbre, todo acababa de la misma forma.

Con derramamiento de sangre.

Gino quien siempre vio sus actos como mero trabajo al ver la mirada apesadumbrada de Kururugi al bajar de Lancelot, supo que algo andaba mal.

Habían ganado, pero Suzaku no lo sentía así.

Weinberg había sido paciente, esperándolo fuera de las duchas reconoció que las duchas que solía tomar Suzaku eran más largas de lo habitual cuando regresaba del campo de batalla.

Gino no tuvo que preguntar nada cuando lo vio salir con la toalla por encima de los hombros dirigiéndose a su casillero para cambiarse.

_"¿Sucede algo?"_ pregunto Kururugi sin verle.

Gino llevo una mano detrás de su nuca y miro el cielo raso, al final suspiro y mostro una suave y amable sonrisa.

_"Supe que Anya llega hoy en la noche" "¿No sería divertido hacerle una pequeña broma?"_

Suzaku guardo silencio. Al final le miro directamente a los ojos y declaro; _"No parece una buena idea, tampoco una idea agradable."_

Gino pudo notarlo, su expresión se había relajado, el hecho de hablar de otras cosas hicieron que por un momento el caballero número VII regresara a su estado _"normal",_ acortando la distancia, le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros y siguió insistiendo hasta que por ese día al menos la mente de Suzaku se encontrara divagando en cosas más mundanas y triviales que el hecho de haberse manchado las manos de sangre otra vez.

Suzaku odiaba la violencia, eso lo noto cuando a pesar de las habladurías de Luciano contra él nunca cayo en sus provocaciones ni cuando pudo hacerlo a la hora de las justas dentro del campo de batalla en el salón principal.

Mientras Luciano peleaba con el simple deseo de matar a su oponente, Suzaku era más esquivo, al menos al inicio, leyendo los movimientos del enemigo, tratando de encontrar la forma de acabar el encuentro sin el mayor daño posible para ambos, y de un momento a otro ya tenía a Luciano debajo de él, en el piso.

En su doceavo encuentro, mientras regresaba hacia a las gradas tras ganar, y Monica le felicito pasándole una toalla, sin prever que se interpondría entre el camino de la navaja de Luciano quien había enderezado su cuerpo en el suelo. El filo destrozo los guantes blancos del caballero número VII cuando lo atrapo con los dedos. A pesar de la expresión de desdén del nipón, simplemente se limitó a darle la espalda y seguir con su camino.

El ruido metálico del arma cayendo fue el veredicto final tras haber determinado quien había ganado la batalla.

Suzaku solía entrenar, pero su entrenamiento no era para la pelea. Era más bien una forma de restringir su propia fuerza al encontrar en el ejercicio la disciplina de cómo mantenerse a raya.

También Kururugi no solía mostrar su disgusto, no al menos de forma descortés, si bien solía mantenerse serio la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre había sido considerado.

Como cuando comía los extravagantes platillos de Cecile, a pesar de causarle estragos a su estómago.

O como cuando Anya le pedía posar en algunas de sus fotos para su diario de recuerdos.

Tampoco se negó a entrenar con él cuando se lo pidió en tono de broma.

Kururugi era la contradicción misma, que no lograba descifrar por completo.

Luego, cuando al fin conoció parte de su pasado al unirse al consejo estudiantil en la academia Ashford, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron una de las viejas fotografías del viejo álbum de recuerdos que le había prestado Milly; la presidenta, el abrupto cambio del chico de piel bronceada era innegable.

La imagen del joven nipón con aquellos ojos brillantes y sonrisa honesta se habían perdido por completo de un momento a otro.

_"Estaba tan diferente..."_ pensó para sus adentros al reconocer la dulce e inocente mirada del chico que ahora observaba todo con indolencia.

Ya había escuchado sobre la tragedia que se suscitó por la princesa Euphemia. Tragedia en la cual se veía envuelto Suzaku al ser su caballero.

Nadie había mencionado el tema dentro del recinto cuando llego Suzaku.

Más que nada por respeto hacia la familia real que por compasión hacia el nuevo caballero de la orden. Aunque a veces Luciano trataba de soltar su veneno era fácilmente detenido por Nonette.

Gino creyó que pudo haber sido la perdida lo que le había hecho cambiar, pero la herida era más profunda de lo que pudo prever al comprender lo complicado que era la situación real.

Y trato, trato de entender a Suzaku.

El hecho de abandonar su patria.

De enamorarse de alguien que no debía amar.

El dolor de la pérdida.

Y el menosprecio de la gente.

Porque ante todo, Gino era un Weinberg antes que el caballero número III.

Sin embargo también entendió las grandes diferencias.

Gino había escapado de casa ante las creencias de su familia fascista. Aun así, aun contaba con una. Suzaku no. Sus padres habían muerto y por desgracia nada podría devolverle la vida a los muertos.

Además, Gino nunca compartió el valor de responsabilidad que Suzaku había heredado de su padre al someterlo a educación demasiado estricta que a veces rallaba en lo cruel. Si bien Lord Weinberg trato de imponer sus ideologías con Gino, Gino simplemente era demasiado testarudo al tener un espíritu libre.

Por otra parte, Suzaku parecía tener lo que él tanto añoro. Amigos.

Aquel vinculo irremplazable e inquebrantable que solía otorgarse cuando había confianza de por medio.

Porque siendo un noble, el interés era algo común de ver. De ahí que de apoco abriera sus ojos ante la sociedad interesada, aun así no perdía la oportunidad de hacer unos cuantos en el camino, aunque nunca sintió esa sensación que pudo observar entre el pequeño círculo que rodeaba a Suzaku.

Cecile, siempre solía aferrar las hojas que traía consigo, o morderse la uña del dedo pulgar cuando Suzaku parecía tener algún problema en el campo de batalla.

Hasta Lloyd siendo alguien solo interesado por la ciencia parecía de vez en cuando preocuparse - _muy a su modo-_ de Suzaku cuando le indicaba que debía darse un descanso del robot.

Siendo un día, mientras ambos (Kururugi y Lloyd) se encontraban cerca de la mesa de Asplund, quien le explicaba a Suzaku su nuevo funcionamiento, que sin Cecile le conto sobre el pequeño pleito que hubo hace tiempo entre ambos cuando Gino afirmo que parecían llevarse bien los dos, en ese entonces Lloyd trato de detener a Suzaku de pilotear a Lancelot ante las graves heridas de su cuerpo, sin embargo, Suzaku hizo caso omiso.

Gino tuvo que reconocer que la imagen mental de ver al caballero número VII golpear a alguien era algo imposible de imaginar. Luego supo que tenía algo que ver con la princesa Euphemia y sonrió al imaginar que tan profundo fue el amor de Kururugi hacia su princesa. Y como hasta el momento nunca había sentido esa airosa necesidad de salir corriendo por alguien al ver que estaba en inminente peligro.

Sin embargo lo sintió, lo sintió cuando vio en la pantalla del televisor las bajas que había ocasionado la guerra, y ver el nombre del caballero de Zero en ella.

Al principio rio con nerviosismo, debía de haber sido un error, lo pensó por unos segundos, sin embargo después cayó en cuenta de las posibilidades, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Kellen había sido el último contrincante de Lancelot en su Gurren, él pudo ver la batalla, en sus últimos momentos, notó que el Knightmare se había quedado sin energía y su brazo solo le había atravesado. Suzaku pudo haber salido disparado en su cabina.

¿Cuántas veces no vio hacer lo mismo a otros soldados antes?

Pudo ver la explosión.

Y ya antes el nipón le había asustado así, pero no tardaba más que un par de segundos para reaparecer de la nada tras comunicarse por la radio.

Sin embargo no fue así.

Él había muerto.

Al menos llego a esa conclusión cuando las semanas pasaron y no hubo rastro de él.

En medio de sus celdas, Kellen quiso hablar con él. Pero Gino lo entendía, eran cosas del oficio, las bajas en la guerra era de lo más natural, ya antes había visto a sus compañeros perecer, o saber que habían muerto en el campo de batalla.

Aun así se sentía frustrado.

Frustrado porque aún quedaban palabras por decir.

Y aún más... Nunca pudo entenderlo.

Aquello había sido una deplorable derrota.

Suzaku odiaba matar a la gente, pudo haberlo matado en el campo de batalla varias veces, pero no lo hizo, aun en su mente seguía el recuerdo de sus últimas palabras y la furia seguía carcomiéndole por dentro.

Sin embargo cuando vio a Zero dirigirse a Lelouch y la sangre cayo por el piso, su raciocinio se fue al desagüe.

Fue tras varios días, que hizo clic, cuando enfurruñado observo a Arthur yendo con Zero.

Pensó en sus adentros si el gato llego a sentir algo por su dueño tras su muerte, puesto que parecía no haberle afectado en absoluto al estarse frotando contra el hombre del casco negro.

Yendo hacia el felino con algo de irritación se encontró con la mano de Zero tomando la suya antes de poder tan siquiera tocarlo.

El agarre fue fuerte, sin embargo no le lastimo en absoluto. Solo fue lo suficiente apretado para detenerlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Zero se marchó, dejándole a solas.

_"Eso de antes..."_

Recordó aquel movimiento a la perfección.

Una vez había convencido a Suzaku practicar con él, Gino creyó que sería interesante ver sus movimientos, pero de un momento a otro se vio debajo suyo cuando este simplemente le levanto sin esfuerzo alguno cuando le tomo de la muñeca y le lanzó al aire.

Entonces todo había dado clic.

Al menos parte de ello.

Zero no era el tipo de personas de estar en medio del campo de batalla. Al menos así lo percibió en primer instancia, sin embargo era cada vez más frecuente verlo salir en el Knightmare negro. Si bien sus movimientos no eran para nada similares, había pequeños detalles. Pequeños detalles que resaltaban a la vista tras haberlo visto varias en el campo de batalla.

Era esa extraña manera de manejar la situación cuando todo parecía haber fallado. Era ese inoportuno lapso de tiempo que daba al enemigo para hacerlo recapacitar.

Y también, era la confidencia entre la princesa Nunnally Vi Britannia y él.

No era una relación común de _cuidador-cuidado_. Era algo íntimo que solo podía otorgar la cercanía del tiempo entre dos personas.

_Había amor._

_Amor profeso hacia el otro ante la preocupación._

No un derivado al romance o algo sexual, sino un vínculo más profundo que reconoció como algo inalcanzable para él.

Porque después de todo ese mundo lleno de tragedia como de virtud era algo extraño para un hombre de Britannia.

Fue una noche, que, a escondidas le espero, Zero había dejado sus aposentos y esta vez no se dirigía al jardín del palacio de Aries.

Sigiloso le siguió tras pasar por tres corredores a una enorme puerta de dos azas de oro, la cual se encontraba recubierta con finos acabados del mismo material.

La puerta se abrió generando un crujido por el palacio ante el silencio de la noche. Fue paciente hasta que Zero fue adentro, y antes de que la puerta se cerrara fue tras él.

A Zero no pareció importarle su presencia, agachándose hacia el pequeño estanque, ahí colocó una pequeña vela de color rosa pálido y al frente se encontraba tallado el nombre de Euphemia.

_"¿Pasa algo?"_

Entonó monótonamente sin verlo.

La luz de las velas iluminaban el recinto, el pequeño estanque que fungía como cementerio personal.

Gino frunció el entrecejo yendo a un lado de él.

Guardo silencio hasta que por fin termino con la vela que había tomado de la mesita, Zero le vio colocar la vela blanca encima del agua y en el centro observo el nombre de Suzaku.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Por suerte el casco ocultaba la expresión de su rostro. Dentro de Suzaku un sinfín de preguntas se estacionaron al ver la acción del caballero.

Intuyendo, Gino sonrió, sus labios formaron una puesta generosa, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

_"Porque también merece un descanso eterno ¿Verdad?"_ Arrastro esto último hasta que al fin se atrevió a pronunciar el tan añorado nombre; _"Suzaku"_

Kururugi creyó que caería de espaldas, sin embargo su cuerpo no se lo permitió.

_"Así que lo sabias"_ declaro tras un par de segundos.

_"No"_ confeso Gino con una sonrisa divertida _"Pero ahora lo sé"_ Y con estas palabras Suzaku se sintió más lastimero ante la estupidez que había cometido. Él debía ser Zero, pero su corazón aun seguía siendo blando, no tan blando como cuando era un simple soñador, creyendo que podría hacer algo por su gente, por su pueblo, por el mundo entero, sin embargo aún no era lo suficiente duro para ser el hombre que había jurado ser al llevar el casco negro.

Suzaku se levantó y apunto el arma directamente a Weinberg .

Gino no dijo ninguna palabra, aun sonreía y en sus ojos se mantenía el destello de luz que le brindaron varias veces a Suzaku en la agonía del dolor que no deseaba compartir con nadie, aun así Gino se había dado cuenta y le otorgaba el perdón de sus innumerables errores una y otra vez.

_"¿Por qué?"_ pregunto _._

_"Porque nadie debe saberlo"_ respondió tras acariciar el gatillo con las yemas de sus dedos.

Por un momento el semblante de Gino cambio drásticamente hasta volver a su expresión despreocupada y alegre.

_"¿Por qué mentiste?"_ soltó aunque muy en el fondo Weinberg quiso decir _"¿Por qué me mentiste... a mí?"_

Suzaku guardo silencio bajo la máscara negra. El silencio pareció blandirse, eterno e infernal robándose todo aquello que no fuese necesario para ninguno de los dos.

_"Porque era lo mejor para todos"_

Declaro firme, sin algún rastro de culpa o preocupación.

Pero Weinberg lo sabía, aquel pequeño defecto en el tono de voz de Suzaku tratando de actuar indiferente, orgulloso, calmado aunque realmente estuviera asustado al borde de la histeria, mientras su cuerpo temblaba debajo del pesado atuendo que cada vez pesaba más y más con el pasar del tiempo.

Weinberg camino hacia él, a paso lento tratando de no asustar al hombre que tenía enfrente, un movimiento en falso y sería el final para los dos.

Entonces lo estrecho entre sus brazos, Suzaku trato de deshacerse del cuerpo que alguna vez le aferro en privado con más sentimiento del debido, aunque solo fuese una muestra de cariño al verlo volver sano y salvo del campo de batalla.

A veces, solos en silencio. Dejándose acurrucar en el pecho de Gino, mientras recostaba su rostro en la entrada de su cuello y sentía su respiración cada vez más fuerte aferrando el olor de su pelo y piel, Suzaku se vio ajeno a todo lo terrenal que le ataba y por ende le hería.

Era el tacto de Gino sofocándolo de amor lo que le devolvía al ensueño de la efímera felicidad.

Y así, invadido entre el recuerdo, tembló, en silencio hasta que sintió como la mano de Gino bajo hacia la suya y le quito el arma. El cuerpo de Suzaku tembló debajo del suyo. La máscara empezó a sentir que le asfixiaba y Weinberg entendió, por ello le ayudo a deshacerse de ella y ahí lo vio.

El rostro que creyó haber perdido, aquel rostro lleno de lágrimas ante el horror que seguía abrumándole, y pesar de la culpa sembrándose cada vez más profundamente en su corazón.

No. Él no merecería aquella cortesía de otro ser humano.

Era un asesino.

El mayor monstruo de la historia.

Entonces recordó las palabras que habían salido huecas ante el dolor de la ira, _"Nunca debiste existir"_

Soltó en el calor del momento a su amigo, y por demás peor enemigo; Lelouch, pero Suzaku lo sabía, el que no debía haber existido era él, solo él, y nadie más, aun así el caballero número III le aferraba con tanto cuidado como si temiera a que su tacto pudiera romperlo en un instante si le tomaba con más fuerza a pesar del clamor del momento ante la vorágine de sensaciones que se sembraban en el joven Britannian.

Sin embargo, Suzaku ya lo sabía.

Él ya estaba roto.

Tan roto que, la línea entre Zero y él empezaba a volverse borrosa cada vez que se veía en el espejo cada mañana y noche en la privacidad de su habitación.

_"Suzaku"_ susurro Gino cerca de su oído y el cálido aliento del hombre le hizo estremecer _"Bienvenido"_ entonces Suzaku se rompió.

_Y un hombre muerto regresaba a la vida._

El mismo que anhelaba con venencia la muerte y no podía hacerlo por las ordenes de su señor; el Emperador Demonio; su mejor amigo Lelouch.

Y por unos segundos, pudo verlo, en el reflejo del agua a Suzaku Kururugi y no a Zero.

Desplomándose en el suelo, de rodillas, aun siendo sujetado por Gino quien se arrodillo a su altura se dejó hacer entre sus brazos como alguna vez lo hizo en la soledad de su dormitorio, mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de él y lo entendía al fin. _Suzaku Kururugi seguía vivo._

Muy dentro de él, seguía aquel niño japonés que soñaba con un mundo en paz.

Weinberg no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo le aferro entre sus brazos, y apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro y al fin pudo reconocer aquel sentimiento que envidio por tanto tiempo.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

Eran solo 5 minutos a lo mucho, a veces menos, y a veces más, aunque solo fuese por las noches, mientras en silencio ambos se encontraban una vez más con aquel niño lleno de ilusiones y sueños, el mismo que desaparecía al ver los rayos de luz invadir la habitación a través de la ventana y entonces se erguía _"Zero",_ solemne, indiferente, con mirada indolente.

Solo era un par de minutos, los que se le permitía salir de aquella cruel y fría celda a Suzaku llamada Zero. Y aunque Gino trato de convencer a Suzaku de decirle a los demás, la conversación siempre terminaba de la misma forma antes de colocar el casco sobre su rostro y en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa que nunca supo descifrar.

_"Es por el bien común"_

Y Gino lo sabía, en el campo de batalla una vida no era nada cuando de ello dependía una nación.

_"Entonces... yo..."_

Quiso decir algo, pero Suzaku se había marchado y solo quedaba él en la habitación.

Gino aferro con fuerza la tela de sus pantaloncillos.

Eran los hechos los que hablaban más que las palabras y si algo bueno debía reconocer había aprendido de Luciano a pesar de toda la mierda que soltaba era eso.

Así que no lo dijo.

Lo hizo en la soledad de la habitación. Mientras avanzaba hasta la muy grata posición de caballero numero I.

_"Con esas puntuaciones podrías ser el nuevo caballero número cero"_ declaro Suzaku apartando el casco en la intimidad de su habitación. Gino se encontraba sentado al pie de su cama. Con un delicado movimiento se levantó y fue con él. Arrodillándose ante él tomo su mano derecha.

_"Oh, no, se equivoca mi señor"_ soltó saboreando cada una de las silabas y Suzaku sintió una aprensión en el corazón al escuchar el tono solemne con el que se dirigía _"Nunca podría compararme a su magnificencia"_ y Gino era honesto en cada una de sus palabras, si hubiese sido otra persona, Suzaku hubiera deshecho el agarre ante la burla.

Después de todo, el Emperador Demonio había muerto y su caballero junto a él.

Ya no quedaba ningún rastro de honor. De orgullo en aquel título, y el titulo fue empolvado con el pasar del tiempo, aun así podía sentir como sus manos aferraba con terquedad aquel pequeño honor al haber llegado a un punto de retorno; la cima.

Porque cuando se llega a ella solo resta una sola cosa.

Quedarse en ella. Porque la caída era demasiado dolorosa, tanto que podía matar a cualquier mortal, pero él ya no era un simple humano, él había desechado su humanidad y solo quedaba el recuerdo perseverante; luchando contra no morir dentro de aquel corazón herido.

Aun así Gino, le miraba como alguna vez pudo reconocer el amor eterno, asechando a cuestas a quien nunca podrás odiar, casi tan puro y casto como el amor de una madre para con su hijo, pero aquello era ardiente, tan ardiente que parecía quemarlo en aras de apresar lo que sentía al tenerlo al frente.

Y Weinberg lo comprendió una noche al aferrar aún más el cuerpo del japonés entendiendo así; el beneficio de conocer tan horrible secreto.

Que Lelouch y Suzaku le habían mentido a todo el mundo por un bien mayor, uno común.

_"Un título de mierda ¿No?"_ dijo con desdén Suzaku reconociendo que solo era un capricho ante la necesidad de su corazón desprotegido.

Porque era en esos ratos de intimidad que se dejaba ver tal cual era, mezquino, necesitado, con hambre y deseo y Gino quería alimentar sus ansias, darle todo eso y más.

"No" afirmo con severidad mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Entonces _"¿Por qué no?"_ tentó Suzaku.

_"Por egoísmo... tal vez"_ pronunció las palabras tratando de encontrar las exactas.

_"¿Por qué?"_ volvió a preguntar Suzaku.

_"Porque ese título te lo ganaste tú"_ dijo al fin aunque era verdad también quiso añadir _"Porque te lo dio él_ ", pero no pudo _"No quiero dárselo a nadie más, no quiero que le pertenezca a nadie más, solo a ti, por ello yo seré tu escudo y..."_ los ojos de Suzaku se crisparon ante el recuerdo de sus propias palabras.

« _Yo seré la espada de Lelouch, y tú C.C. debes ser su escudo_ »

Sintió la caricia por sobre el guante negro, el contraste de la enguantada mano blanca de Gino le pareció de lo más extraña, siendo negro y blanco combinándose entre la luz que reflejaba por la ventana.

_"Yo protegeré tu título, nadie podrá sobrepasar al caballero numero I, por ello nadie podrá usurpar tu puesto"_

_"¿Eso es una promesa?"_

_"No"_ hizo una pequeña pausa antes de acercar sus labios en la mano de Suzaku _"Esa es la realidad"_

Y Kururugi lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el casto beso de Weinberg en el dorso de su mano.

Firmando el pacto implícito de señor y caballero por parte de los dos.

El recuerdo se mantuvo embriagándolo hasta que al fin se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba la lápida vacía y decidió regresar al palacio.

La noticia era simple, después del _"hallazgo"_ de la princesa Nunnally y _Zero_ como se dio a conocer públicamente el secuestro de ambos para no alarmar al público.

Se movió con rapidez ante la de sentimientos que invadieron su ser cuando se dirigió al hangar XII donde la nave había aterrizado.

Trato de contener los sentimientos entremezclados cuando la puerta de la nave se abrió y vio como bajaba con calma la princesa en su silla de ruedas y detrás de él, _Zero._

Con aquel porte imponente. Su rostro permanecía oculto debajo de la máscara, pero Gino lo sabía, la imagen indolente que reflejaba su mirada ante lo que Suzaku trataba de restarle importancia.

Le habían secuestrado y torturado, pero para él solo eran gajes del oficio sin valor alguno ante el hecho de que Nunnally se encontraba sana y salva.

Fue en la noche, sentados en el borde la cama, que Gino apoyo su frente contra el bronceado pecho de Suzaku, el dolor y la impotencia ante las marcas de los latigazos en cada parte mullida de su cuerpo eran punzadas directamente a su corazón, ya antes había visto los moretones y magulladuras de su delgado y bien formado cuerpo, aun así, siempre generaban dentro de su corazón una punzada de dolor.

Porque a pesar de ser su caballero, no podía hacer más que solo observar en silencio, mientras le reconfortaba en la soledad de la habitación.

Eran raros los casos donde era Suzaku quien lo hacía, como en ese momento donde susurro a su oído tras apoyar su mentón en la curvatura de su cuello que estaba bien y que todo ya había pasado.

Y lo entendía, aquello ya era pasado, pero aun así estaba presente el innegable hecho de que volvería a pasar una y otra vez. Y tal vez en la siguiente las cosas no resultarían tan bien.

—Solo cinco minutos más... suplico Gino aferrando su cuerpo.

Suzaku cerró los ojos con fuerza y con una voz débil rasposa, y pronunció; "Si"

Ese era el camino que habían tomado ambos, aferrándose a esos pocos minutos donde podían volver a esos días de calma que no volverían a probar.

—Solo un poco más... —suplico Gino tras soltar un par de lágrimas, al saber que pronto llegaría el día y nuevamente Suzaku tendría que irse y regresaría _Zero._

Aun así aferro el poco tiempo, dándole otro día más para seguir viviendo, no solo a él, quien sin darse cuenta dentro de su corazón un furtivo deseo se empezaba formar.

Un simple y egoísta deseo.

Revivir a Suzaku Kururugi, aunque aquello costara la paz del mundo entero.

Suzaku alzo la mirada al techo, el cual era adornado de ángeles y querubines sobre las nubes del cielo, uno de los ángeles sostenía una trompeta y por un momento creyó escucharla resonar con fuerza, pero no fue así, fue Gino rompiéndose ante sus brazos.

Y Kururugi lo supo.

Era un error.

Siempre lo fue, aun así se aferraba al hombre que aun pensaba en Suzaku Kururugi, porque hasta él mismo se había olvidado de él.

De aquel niño que creía en un mundo lleno de paz.

Y no deseaba hacerlo. Ya no más.

Aunque él ya había muerto hace tanto tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba a ser más corto de lo que pensé, lo juro, pero empezó a crecer y creció y creció y yo ya no pude hacer más, solo seguir escribiendo hasta que me reencontré con el punto final y así fue. En fin muchas gracia por leer, espero volverlos a ver por aquí otra vez, LittleKuriboh fuera.


End file.
